Feral
This page is for listing off known facts or theories regarding the game's contents. Feel free to add your own ideas in the comments below. Confirmed Information *Closed Beta testing for Feral is said to launch in December of 2019 with a full release coming in early 2020. *The public release will be available at the URL fer.al for both desktop and mobile users. Formerly, the link redirected the user to the WildWorks website, but now it shows the official artwork for Feral featuring some mythical animal and a sign-up sheet for Feral news, updates, and beta testing. *The target demographic for Feral was originally said to be 16 years of age and older. The game was created as a response to the request of many older players from the game Animal Jam who have asked for the game to be adjusted for an older audience. WildWorks started creating Feral as a way of giving them "something to graduate into." However, in Dan's Millionaire Code podcast with Clark Stacey, the target demographic was stated as 18-30. At the fer.al website, it says that you must be 13 or older to sign up. *In Feral, you will be able to create your own fantasy creatures and compete for the rulers' and internet audience's favour. It is said to be a "reality show" where players are encouraged to create things in different ways such as going out into the world and acquiring materials for crafting, which can then be used for making, designing and then trading items with fellow players. The game is also said to be less heavy on chat restrictions. This custom item creator and added freedom are meant to work as an encouragement for creating videos, images, and artwork, much like how the Animal Jam community does on social media such as Youtube and Instagram. Theories *During UDEN #22, Clark Stacey used the creature Kitsune as an example of a "mythological basis" for creating a player avatar. The inclusion of Kitsune pet in Dash Tag and the Kitsune-inspired Double Tail item in Animal Jam is more evidence to point to the mythical Fox being included in Feral. *The blurry character seen in the screenshot appears to be horse-like. On the creature's chest is what's seemingly a purple bow with a similar appearance to the Jamaaliday Bow item in Animal Jam. If this turns out to be one of the game's mythical creatures, it would most likely be a unicorn. A pegasus or alicorn is also possible, as Clark Stacey stated that Wildworks desired to achieve a character-creator with high freedom of choice. *The mountainous area seen in the screenshot could possibly be a demo of a welcoming area for newly joined players, judging from the fact that it's a grandiose gate (or archway) with no particular theme, although the area simply being a test room is also very possible, as well as a different area entirely. *The art style seems to be the same as WildWorks' other games such as Animal Jam and Dash Tag, but with a more mystical and graceful twist. *The game may be made using the same engine as Animal Jam: Play Wild, though it's difficult to tell from only one screenshot. *In the HTML coding for the fer.al website, the class "hero-logo" can be found as a parent of the image file. While the actual class itself seems to be just for image padding, the name could suggest that the players of the game will be called "heroes." *The circles and swirls of the background image are very similar to the circles and swirls on the forehead of the animal in the logo. This pattern could potentially be symbolic and maybe will show up in other places throughout the game. *The animal in the logo appears to be some sort of mythological deer, although it could be multiple animals combined into one. It could also be an original animal made by WildWorks, but no one is 100% certain on what it may be. Gallery Screenshot 2019-09-21 at 4.33.13 PM.png|Jambassador Ellipsity revealed this photo in a recent video. Kitsune2.png|Kitsune avatar artwork. Source: https://feral-wildworks.fandom.com/wiki/Feral Feral Art.png|Griffin avatar artwork. Source: https://feral-wildworks.fandom.com/wiki/Feral wildworksigpost.jpg|The official WildWorks Instagram account posted this image. samurai.PNG|Leaked photo found by @sharsssshh on Instagram. Category:Meta